1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun barrel cleaning devices, and more particularly pertains to a gun barrel cleaning device adapted for use with a conventional reversible battery powered electric screw driver to provide an expedient power driven cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of gun barrel cleaning devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a gun barrel cleaning device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 602,937, which issued to H. Egli on April 26, 1898. This patent discloses an elongated shaft having a handle at one end and a brush at an opposite end. A plurality of threaded extensions may be utilized to form a tool to any desired length. U S. Pat. No. 1,556,494, which issued to G. Cooper on Oct. 6, 1925, discloses a gun barrel cleaning tool which utilizes a plurality of interconnected threaded shafts and spiral brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,293, which issued to C. Eckert on Nov. 22, 1966, discloses a gun barrel cleaning device including an elongated shaft having a handle secured at one end and a spiral brush secured at an opposite end. An adjustable stop is securable to the shaft by a set screw for limiting an axial stroke of the brush within a gun barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,218, which issued to C. Bottomley on June 23, 1987, discloses a gun bore cleaning device including rods of various different diameters and a handle adaptable to each of the different rods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,137, which issued to R. Zurek et al on Feb. 23, 1988, discloses a cleaning device for guns in which a cleaning brush is fastened to a brush carrier and is moved in axial reciprocal motion within the barrel by means of an elongated rod. A drive unit including drive wheels is engageable with the rod in front of the muzzle of the gun to provide powered reciprocation of the cleaning brush.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to gun barrel cleaning devices, none of these devices disclose a gun barrel cleaning implement adapted for powered rotation through engagement with a conventional reversible battery powered electric screw driver. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices include a rotary driving connection having an externally threaded stub portion provided with a central non-circular bore for receiving a driving lug member which is surrounded by an internally threaded rotationally mounted and axially fixed nut. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of gun barrel cleaning devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such gun barrel cleaning devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.